happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bumps in the Night
Bumps in the Night is a HTFF TV episode. Roles Starring *Cryptie *Brushy Featuring *Howdy *Torchy *Chroma *Puffy *Bongo *Hippy Appearing *Slender Loris *The Ghost *Jackson Plot In the middle of the night, Cryptie and Brushy arrive at the forest to do some paranormal hunting. making sure their ready the two set off into the forest. Cryptie shines his flash light around while Brushy holds a net, freaking out a little when a spider drops on her. Cryptie gets the spider off Brushy before laughing, only to then get slapped by Brushy. Meanwhile, Torchy walks around the forest, seeming lost, freaking out when his flashlight dies. Torchy then freaks out more as he hears something head towards him and in fear, he runs only to trip on a twig and land on his flashlight, impaling him through the eye. Its then shown that Torchy heard Cryptie and Brushy who then stumble upon Torchy's corpse. Cryptie quickly states a monster did this and runs off, followed shortly by Brushy. Soon the duo stumble upon a cabin and Brushy knocks on the door. Chroma who was sleeping with a face mask wakes up and tiredly goes to get the door, bumping into several objects. Soon the door opens and upon seeing Chroma, both Brushy and Cryptie mistake him for a monster and Brushy swings the net at him, only to end up decapitating him and making his head land in the net. Believing they killed a monster, Brushy and Cryptie happily walk away with Chroma's head still in the net. Meanwhile, Howdy is seen camping with Puffy and Hippy. Howdy pulls out his guitar and starts playing it, making Hippy smile along with Puffy who takes a large drink from a soda can. Suddenly needing to pee, Puffy runs off and goes, only to freak out afterwords when he notices he's lost. A twig snaps behind Puffy and he freak out, attempting to run but only slamming into a tree. A beehive falls from the tree and hits Puffy on the head, getting it stuck in the hive and making Puffy run around and scream. Back with Howdy and Puffy, who don't hear Puffy thanks to Howdy's guitar continue enjoying themselves. Back with Puffy, he manages to run into another tree and crack the hive open, revealing his badly swollen face before running off. At this time, Cryptie and Brushy stumble upon Howdy's campsite and greet him and Hippy. Its then that Puffy runs into the scene, freaking everyone out. Cryptie mistakes Puffy as another monster and punches him, making Puffy stumble backwards into the campfire, lighting him aflame before then catching Hippy and Howdy on fire. Seeing this, Cryptie and Brushy whistle and walk away. Soon the duo are tired and decide to leave but suddenly run into something which is shown to be bigfoot. Brushy and Cryptie barely get to scream before both are attacked. Cryptie's helmet then goes flying and lands at the feet of Bongo, who curiously puts it on. Moral There are times when silence has the loudest noise. Deaths #Chroma is decapitated by a net. #Puffy, Howdy and Hippy burn to death. #Brushy and Cryptie are killed by Bigfoot. Trivia #Slender Loris, The Ghost and Jackson appear in the forest several times. #When this episode aired along with Little Lamb and Color my World, the alternate title for the conglomeration was named "Two More to Go". Category:Articles in need of images Category:TV episodes Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes